


A Starlit Path To Freedom

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Diary/Journal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Happy Ending, Lima Syndrome, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: From capture to miraculous release, and the earning of a new ally, all recorded in the hands of a young terrified Elwing.





	A Starlit Path To Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



Tademen gave me this diary and told me to write in it if I was ever sad or scared and wanted to write what I could not speak. My brain is full of so many words it could burst but I cannot say anything. I’m very scared right now. My home is gone. My bedroom was on fire when we last passed it. I saw them kill my mother. I don’t know what happened to my brothers. Maybe the bad men took them away to kill them like how they will kill my father the king. 

Tademen tried to get me out. I had the jewel. It was passed from my mother from her mother. The bad men were looking for it. I don’t know why they want it so much. But we were trying to get out with it. 

A woman came to help us. She wore a long hood but then when she pulled it back, we saw it was one of the Noldor. She was ordered to capture us. We were taken away from my home and I don’t know where the bad lady took us. She’s very tall and strong she could lift both of us if she wanted to. 

The jewel is still with me, but I am so scared! She might try to kill us at any moment! Tademen told me not to cry. I shouldn’t show I am weak or scared but I am! I trust you can keep my secret, diary. You can collect my tears in your pages and not show them to anyone. You won’t tattletale.

* * *

I don’t know where we are. I don’t see anyone else from our home. But ~~Tademen~~ Evranin is here. She told me not to call her Tademen anymore. Because my parents are dead now I am an adult and have to take on more responsibilities, she said. I have to use her proper name. 

I hate being an adult already. Being an adult did not bring my brothers back. It’s not bringing my home or my family back. 

The strange woman hasn’t killed us yet. I’m waiting for her to. I didn’t expect her to give us food and blankets when it was time for bed, but she did. I still don’t like her. I won’t trust her. Neither is Evranin. 

I’m keeping the jewel out of sight. I have it hidden under my dress, in a pocket in my under-tunic. I only take it out to look at it when the scary lady isn’t around. It shines so bright in my hands I don’t know if it realizes it’s at fault for a lot of people’s deaths. I don’t like it but everyone’s telling me to protect it. 

Evranin tells me there’s something sacred and holy about this jewel. I don’t understand why anyone would want to hurt another over something that’s good and pure. I told her that and she just smiled. She told me the light was like that of the stars or something. I wouldn’t kill anyone for a star. I’d ask them to look up at the star with me. No one has to die. 

She told me that was a wise thing to say and she danced to make me feel better. She danced for the jewel. Later on I realized the scary woman was watching us, but she didn’t do anything. 

That was odd.

* * *

We’re still imprisoned, but Evranin has been distracting me by dancing and being upbeat the whole time. And every time, I see the other woman watching us. 

Evranin says the woman is named Gereth and she’s of the House of Curufin. She said this with a smile to me. Why is she being happy about this information? These are the names of the people who killed my family. I want to slap Gereth. I don’t know if I saw Curufin that night but I hate him too.

* * *

I think Evranin knew the other woman was watching her the whole time. I saw the two talking together. Evranin was smiling so much. She looked like she was about to jump right back into dancing. I don’t get it. Gereth captured us. She took us away from our home and we don’t know what happened to our family and friends. 

Gereth didn’t seem upset with Evranin’s behavior. She was standing there with her arms crossed but she was talking back and and… 

And seemed friendly. At least she’s not trying to kill us. We can live for another day.

* * *

I never thought I would hear Gereth laughing. I woke up and Evranin and her were crouched close together, separated by the bars of our prison. They were preparing breakfast together! And Evranin was telling some silly story or such. I couldn’t catch it because I was tucked far away from them, but I knew she was telling one of her tales. She always practically sings while telling tales. And Gereth was leaning close to her every word and smiling. 

I don’t know if it’s because she was thinking of eating her or if she actually liked what Evranin said.

* * *

Diary don’t tell anyone but I think I saw Evranin and Gereth kiss. 

I should be asleep.

* * *

Gereth shared a meal with us. While we were eating I asked if Evranin and her were now friends. She said ‘you could say something like that’ and looked at Gereth and they both smiled. I think I saw a wink. Here we are captured and Evranin manages to make things lighthearted and fun. Even Gereth is liking us!

* * *

One of the bad men from that night came to see us. I felt as if I was back there and I suddenly remembered the fire and the dead and I began trembling. I remembered when ~~Tadem~~ Evranin told me to not show fear and I practiced that. I was so used to being normal again with Gereth around I didn’t realize how much more scared I used to be. 

He was talking with Gereth who was back to crossing her arms and looking twice her size. Evranin was also quiet. I wouldn’t want her to try to make friends with him. I saw him kill someone. 

I was so glad when he finally left. I’m still shaking. I refused a hug from Evranin because I should be an adult now. Instead she and Gereth are speaking. Maybe Evranin needs a hug.

* * *

I’m writing this in a different location now. We’re hiding under some blankets pretending to be cargo while a carriage takes us away from our old prison. Gereth came back for us later that same night the Noldo man was here. She asked me if I had the Silmaril. I wasn’t sure if I could trust her. I looked at Evranin and she was smiling. She nodded and told me it was okay to tell the truth. I showed her. 

She then had us wrapped in these cloaks and carried us to the carriage. The man was going to come back, she told us, and she didn’t want to hand us over to him. She’s helping us! 

He was a servant of Celegorm, one of the men who took my brothers away. He will not end me. He will not have the Silmaril.

* * *

Gereth is hiding with us. During the night we changed carriage and took a different course to a new destination. Only a single star shone as our companion that night. I realized I miss seeing stars. Maybe this one was shining our way towards freedom.

I keep hearing the words Haven of Sirion. This carriage has a tent and we can stretch out here. Evranin has been sleeping with her head on Gereth’s shoulder, and Gereth has her sword at the ready in case we’re attacked. I don’t feel threatened for either of us since she has her sword so near. 

Remember when Evranin and I feared her? Now Evranin is sleeping next to her. And the kisses. I saw them kissing again. And the fact we’re out of our prison. Gereth brought us to our prison but she broke us out. 

Something strange but wonderful is happening. I feel hope.

* * *

The Havens of Sirion is beautiful. We’ve been busy making a new home for ourselves, but we’re settled down. The jewel, the Silmaril, is safe in my room. I still keep it under my pillow when I sleep. Just in case. But there’s no immediate danger. 

Gereth helped us find a good home. She helped us settle down, built the beds for us. She’s staying with us. Because of Evranin. I wasn’t imagining the kisses. Evranin did her own little capturing back when we were prisoners, but she didn’t stop liking Gereth. 

I didn’t think it would be possible for two enemies to come to like each other like this. But it happened, and they are both so happy. I feel like I have a new family now. Sometimes I still cry because I miss my parents and my brother, but I love Evranin and I am liking Gereth more every day. 

I feel safe with Gereth nearby. She’s very tall and muscular. If anyone tries to hurt us again, she would protect us. And she loves Evranin, my Tademen. There’s nothing better than that. We’re a family now.

**Author's Note:**

> Elwing refers to her nurse Evranin in the beginning as “Tademen” which translates to “second mother.” Due to the age of Elwing at the time of the story, the language in this story is meant to reflect that, and I hope I did a good job at it. :)


End file.
